The invention relates to a UV lamp arrangement having a lamp socket, with a concave reflector body arranged on the lamp socket, with a UV emitter arranged within the cavity of the reflector body and on the lamp socket, and especially with a filter disk, which covers an outlet opening of the reflector body for UV radiation. The invention further relates to a use of this UV lamp arrangement.
Such lamp arrangements are known from International application publication WO 97/32158 for tanning devices. In a glass bulb, which is coated inside with a reflective coating, a mercury-vapor high-pressure lamp is arranged upright as a tanning lamp. The glass bulb is closed by a UV filter. The filter and/or the tanning lamp is exchangeable herein. Accordingly, in order to be able to evacuate the glass bulb in the lamp arrangement disclosed here, the glass bulb must be closed air-tight by seals with the tanning lamp and the UV filter. Thus, changing the UV filter or the lamp has proven to be problematic in terms of a new seal.
Published European patent application EP 301 208 A2 discloses a bayonet socket for a lamp or a reflector, wherein the bayonet catch fixes the lamp socket in a lamp fixture. Between the reflector and the bayonet socket, plug or clamp connections are disclosed, which allow the reflector to be detachable from the socket.
German utility model application DE 201 06 885U1 likewise discloses a lamp with a bayonet socket, wherein the bayonet catch fixes the socket in a lamp fixture. The lamp has a lamp bulb that can be unscrewed from the bayonet socket.